Collie and the newsies (espeacially Spot *lol*)
by litsugaraygirl
Summary: Collie is from the future and finds herself in a wierd situation


The night faded away and so did I into a sounding sleep. The figure was coming toward me and grabbed my arms. He wouldn't let go.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Leave me alone. Stop!" I screamed still caught up in my dream. Spot quickly ran over to me and shook me by the shoulders.  
  
"Wake up, Collie. It's Ok wake up." I opened my eyes and stopped struggling. I looked into Spot's worried eyes.  
  
"Ya ok?." he asked.  
  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"Ya got beat up pretty bad last night by Scott." he explained to me and let go of my shoulders. I sat up in the bed but winced in pain and laid back down.  
  
"Do ya know where he is now?" I asked. Terror filling my eyes.  
  
"I don't know where he is." he looked down at his feet. "But he ain't ganna hoit ya no more." I gave him a weak smile. I'm guessing that since my stomach hurts he must have punched me or something. I lifted my head trying to look at my stomach. I saw white bandages over it. Spot saw what I was doing.  
  
"He slashed yer stomach a couple times. They'se was bleedin pretty bad." he sat down in a chair beside the bed. I then noticed that there was no one else in the room. 'They must have all gone to sell their papes' I thought.  
  
"Spot, could ya help me out a bed?" I asked him. He got up and put my arm around his neck and gently helped me out of bed.  
  
"Can ya walk?"  
  
"Why? Yer not ganna let go of me are ya?" He gave me a small laugh. I grabbed my bag and he helped me into the washroom. He left and I quickly dressed. I put on a light blue tank top and dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch sweatpants. I walked back out into the bunkroom. Spot was waiting for me on my bunk.  
  
"Come on let's go ta Tibby's." I waved my hand at him motioning to follow. He got up off the bunk and followed me. We were silent the whole way there. We were almost there when some one pulled me into and alley by the neck.  
  
"Spot!" I called. He was about to punch the guy when two of his friends came up behind him and held him back. We moved deeper into the alley. The guy threw me up against the building. I finally looked at the guys face; it was Scott.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed.  
"Hey, sweethoit I'se just wanna have a little fun." he gave me an evil smile and started moving his hand up the side of my body. I struggled once more to get free but Scott was to strong.  
  
"Let her go, I'll kill ya." Spot screamed at him. Scott walked up to him and gave him a very hard punch in the stomach. Spot fell to the ground in pain. I tried to run but Scott grabbed me around the neck with his arm.  
  
"Y a actually dink dat you'se could hoit ya little chump." Scottt spat out at Spot.  
  
"No, but I can." I struggled and was able to squirm out of Scott's grasp. I punched him in the nose and then in the stomach before I was once more slammed extremely hard into the wall. I feel down in pain. I looked up and saw Spot still on the ground, blood coming from his mouth. I crawled over to him and lifted his head in my lap. "Spot ya ok?" He gave me a weak smile. I was yanked back by the neck again. Scott has recovered quickly.  
  
"You'll never see her again, so say goodbye." then he lifted me up over his shoulder. I tried hitting him on the back to put me down with no luck. I finally gave up knowing it was useless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Spot lifted himself up knowing that he was to weak to come after me. He walked to Tibby's. When he walked in all the newsies looked up, their faces expressionless.  
  
"Spot, what happened? Where's Collie?" Jack asked getting a bit nervous. Spot looked up at him. Jack could almost see tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should go to da LH." Spot gave jack a nod of agreement, and they walked to the LH and up into the bunk room.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked as he sat by Spot on one of the bunks.  
  
"They took her and said they was ganna kill her." he said in one breath.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Scott kidnapped her. I tried to help her but two oder guys got me from behind." tears streamed down Spot's cheeks as he explained to Jack the details.  
  
"We'll get her back Spot. I promise." Jack got up and walked back down stairs. All the newsies had left Tibby's"s to follow them back to the LH, and were sitting down waiting for Jack to tell them what was going on. "Ok guys. Collie's been kidnapped." Jack explained to the other newsies. "We'se gotta go find her. Now." All the guys quickly ran out the door behind Jack.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
I didn't know where I was going but it was somewhere in Brooklyn. We got there and Scott threw me down on his bed. I bounced on the bed a bit when I landed on it. Scott took off his shirt and I knew exactly what he was going to do. I tried to scramble out of the bed and make a run for the door, but he grabbed me and threw me back down on the bed. He quickly got on top of me and held me down my the wrists.  
  
"I'm ganna make ya my wife and then were ganna have two beautiful kids." I tried even harder to escape from his grip. He tightened his grasp on my wrists more.  
  
"Stop. Get off me." I screamed. He loosened his grip a bit and smacked me across the face. I fell off the bed and to the floor. He started coming toward me but I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I looked around and saw a small window that I knew I could get through.  
  
"Open this door now." I heard Scott scream from the other side of the door. He started to bang on it really hard. I picked up a large a wrench that was under the sink and broke the glass. I squeezed out the tight space just as Scott kicked the door open.  
  
"Get her!" I heard him scream. I ran as fast as I could and then remembered a short cut Spot showed me to the Manhattan LH. I took it and kept running until I got there. I ran in the door to an empty LH. I quickly walked up the steps and into the bunkroom. I saw spot on one of the bunks facing the window. I walked up behind him. "I'm back." I whispered in his ear. He quickly turned around and gave me a hug.   
  
"How'd ya escape?" he asked as we parted.  
  
"I climbed out a bathroom window." I told him. I gave him another hug. "I was so scared. He tried ta rape me."  
  
"He's not ganna get ya again, I promise." he said softly in my ear as he rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I pulled away from him and he leaned down and kissed me softly. I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. "Why don't we go up to the third floor for some privacy." he gave me and evil grin which I returned. He carried me up the stairs and closed the door and locked it. He put me down and wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. We kissed and he moved his lips down my neck. He slipped the spaghetti strap off my shoulder and we fell onto the bed.  
  
"Wait. Spot. Wait." i pushed him off me. "I can't do this. I got up off the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I.....I shouldn't have pushed you." He got up off the bed and walked up to me.  
  
"Please don't be mad."   
  
"How could ya think somethin like dat. I love ya like hell. I would neva wanna push ya into anything." he cupped my cheek in his hands.  
  
"Could ya be anymore perfect?" i smiled at him and we kissed. Just then some one busted the door open. Spot quickly shoved me behind him.  
  
"Well, well what do we have heah." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"If ya come near her, I'll kill ya." Spot spat at him.  
  
"Yeah. Well dats what ya said last time and You still got your ass kicked." he walked further into the room with two other guys. They walked towards us as we backed away and bumped into the wall. The guys grabbed Spot and tried to hit him but he ducked and hit one of the guys in the stomach. Then the other guy hit him in the nose and the stomach. Spot fell the to the floor. Then Scott came up behind me as I ran to help him up and dragged me into the washroom.  
  
"Now we can finish what we started." Scott threw me to the floor and pinned me down.   
  
"Stop get off me."  
  
Why are ya so scared. Ya love me remembah." he said to me sweetly. I knocked him in the crotch. I then pushed him off me. I got to my feet and kicked him in the stomach. At that moment Jack had busted in the door.   
  
"Ya ok Collie?''  
  
"Yeah." I said as we both ran to help Spot. We beat the two guys with no problems. Scott and his gang ran out the LH screaming.  
  
We helped Spot to his feet and carried him over to a bunk. "Get out all of you and call a doctor" I yelled at them as I sat down beside him. They all walked out of the room and back downstairs to call a doctor. I looked back down at Spot. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. I ran into the bathroom to get a wet rag. I ran back to Spot's side and gently wiped the blood from his face. "Thank god it's not broken" I said softly to myself.  
  
"Collie. I...I love ya." he whispered.  
  
"I love ya too." I gave him a slight laugh. I bent down an kissed him. Then the doctor rushed in and ordered me to get out. I walked out and closed the door behind me.  
  
"How's he doin?" Jack asked as all the newsies crowded around me. "He's ganna be just fine." I told them as I walked downstairs to the first floor and laid down on the couch. I slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up the next mourning to the sounds of snoring newsies. They had stayed downstairs just in case something happened. The sun was shinning brightly into the small living room. I looked over the edge of the couch and saw Emily asleep on the floor. (She's my best friend.) I shook her lightly. "Emily wake up." her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.  
  
"How's Spot?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know I must have fallen asleep before the doc left." she looked up at me. I quietly got off the couch and walked upstairs to the third floor. I opened it and saw Spot sleeping on his bunk. I quietly walked over to his side and knelt down and gently kissed his forehead. I gently rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand. He moaned a bit and opened his eyes.  
  
"Collie is dat you?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes. Now go back ta sleep I'm not goin anywhere." I smiled at him. "Yer ganna be fine." He slowly went back to sleep. I got up and turned on my stereo and kept it low. I started to pace the room. "This isn't good. This shouldn't e happenin. What am I ganna do?" I whispered to myself. Then I heard a knock on the door and Jack walked in with Emily following.  
  
"How's he doin?"  
  
"He's a lot betta then he was yesterday." There was silence.  
  
"Good. W was goin ta Tibby's ta get lunch. Ya wanna come?" he asked.  
  
"No. I think I'm ganna stay with Spot a little while longa." I looked back at Spot then to Jack.  
  
"Ok, see ya lata." Jack waved goodbye and started down the stairs. I looked at Emily.  
  
"He's ganna be fine ya know." she said as she walked over and gave my a hug which I returned.  
  
"I know. Thanks Em-dawg." we parted and gave each other a small smile.  
  
"See I knew there was a smile in there some where." we both laughed as she went down the stairs. I went over to the window a looked out at Em, Jack and the rest of the newsies walk off to Tibby's.  
  
"Collie, what's wrong?" I turned around to see Spot sitting up in the bed looking at me.  
  
"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" I walked over to him and sat down on the bed.  
  
He kissed me tenderly on the lips. I laid down beside him with my head on his chest. "Collie, I love you." I didn't say anything. I could tell he had a disappointed look on his face when I didn't say anything. I looked up into his eyes.   
  
"I love you, too." I said as I leaned down and kissed him. I then laid my head back down on his chest and we slept the whole afternoon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next mourning I woke up and I didn't see Spot anywhere. "Spot where are you?" I didn't get a response. "SPOT!" I screamed.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" He poked his head out of the washroom.  
  
"Spot." I put my hand on my chest in relief as he came over to me. "Don't ya eva do dat again?" I yelled at him and slapped him upside the head. He gave me a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an evil look.  
  
"Sorry" wall all he could say before he burst out in laughter. I got out of the bed, grabbed my bag and went into the washroom to get dressed. I took my time changing. I put on a short teal skirt and a blue tanktop with a picture of Hawaii on it. I walked out and found Spot right in my face. He gave me a quick smile as he pulled out a small fuzzy box from his pocket. "Collie will ya marry me." he asked while placing the ring on my finger. I looked down at the ring on my finger then back up at him  
  
"I don't know what ta say." a smile on my face.  
  
"Say yes." he held my hands in his.  
  
"Hmmm, let me think." I said sarcastically. I looked at him and started laughing. "Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. He swung me around and sat me back down on my feet. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving." I told him. He gave me a smile as we walked out the LH and went to Tibby's.  
  
PART 2  
  
That night at the LH I went up to the third floor room for some privacy. Spot offered to come keep me company but I needed sometime alone. So I gave him a kiss and went upstairs. When I got there I closed the door behind me and sat down on the bunk. I lifted my hand up in front of my face to look at the ring, it was beautiful. It had a small white diamond in the middle and two green ones on each side and was gold. I grabbed my bag and changed into my pajamas. I came back out of the washroom with my pajama sorts on amd sports bra on. I jumped like 10 feet when I saw Spot sitting on my bunk.  
  
"God Spot, ya think you could give me a warning." I said jokingly to him. He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Sorry." he said as he bent down and gave me a kiss.   
  
"It's ok?" I said in between kisses. We parted and I walked over to the bunk and laid down. I pulled the covers all the way up to my chin. A couple minutes later I felt Spot climb in bed with me and wrap his arm around my waist. I snuggled closer to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next mourning I woke up and Spot was gone. I didn't worry because I knew he went to sell his papes. Realizing it was 12:30 I quickly took a bath and put on some hiphugger jeans and a small tank top. I quickly ran downstairs, said goodbye to Kloppmen and headed out to Tibby's. As I walked to Tibby's I bumped into Oscar.   
  
"Oscar. Don't so that. Ya scared da shit outta me." I said as I slapped him on the chest.  
  
"Sorry about that." he said as we started to walk to Tibby's. Then all of a sudden he turned me to face him and kissed me. My hands were on his shoulders trying to push him away but it looked like I was kissing him back, which I wasn't. Just then Spot had walked up behind me and saw what happened and ran the other direction before he saw us part. I finally got Oscar off and slapped him really hard on the face.  
  
"How could you, you ass?" I screamed at him. I quickly ran to Tibby's. "Jack, Jack!" I screamed as I ran in the door.   
  
"What? What's goin on?" he asked getting up out of the booth.  
  
"Oscar, he kissed me. I tried to get him to stop but he didn't." I explained to him still in shock. "Where's Spot?"  
  
"He went lookin for you." he said.  
  
"Oh no Jack what if he saw what happened? He's ganna hate me. We gotta find him." Jack got all the newsies together and we looked for him everywhere for three days. The fourth day we decided that it was no use and that we should just wait and see if he comes back. I was in the third floor bedroom when I heard laughing from the streets. 'What dumb ass would be on the streets this late' I thought to myself. I looked out the window and saw Spot and some other girl making out against one of the light poles. I stood there watching as a silent tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away. "So he did see me." I said quietly to myself. Then they walked into the LH. I froze as Emily ran threw the door.  
  
"Collie he's--" I cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"I know." I said turning to face her, my face expressionless. I stayed in the room all night while I heard them laughing and talking downstairs. I t was 1:30 when Jack knocked on the door.  
  
"Collie, can I come in?" Jack asked from the other side of the door. He got no answer so he opened the door to find me sitting on my bunk with my headphones on and reading a magazine. He walked over to me, Blink and Mush pushing Spot into the room to follow. He tapped me on the shoulder. I took the headphones of my head and looked up at him.   
  
"Whata you want?" I asked harshly.  
  
"You and Spot need ta work this thing out, and now." he spat back.  
  
"What and who da hell are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Spot." I got up off the bed and got in Jack's face. I looked over Jack's shoulder to see Spot stop struggling and hurt filled his eyes. Jack grabbed Mush and Blink and walked out the door to leave me and Spot alone. I sat back down on my bunk and continued reading my magazine.  
  
"Whata ya want?" I asked him not bothering to look up at him.  
  
"What is wrong with you? I'm the one that should be mad you kissed Oscar." he yelled at me. I looked up at him and walked over to him.  
  
"I kissed Oscar. I KISSED OSCAR!" I screamed in his face. "You'se was kissing dat bimbo outside so don't you dare be putting all this shit on me. I didn't really want to kiss Oscar, he forced me." I backed away from him a bit not knowing what his reaction would be. All he did was stand there which made my anger sore higher.  
  
"You saw." he replied as he brought his gaze away from mine.  
  
"Yes I saw and you did that on purpose. What happened with Oscar I didn't want to happen." I noticed he was looking at my hand down by my side.  
  
  
"Look. I'm sorry ok I assumed you kissed him back and I"m sorry." he brought his gaze back up to meet mine. "What ya do with da ring?"  
  
I starred at him for a moment."I put it in the drawer of my nightstand." he walked over to it and opened the drawer. He picked up the ring and came over to me.   
  
"Do ya still want to marry me?" he took my and in his and slipped the ring back on my finger. I smiled at him.  
  
"Yes." then hugged him. "I'm sorry too." we parted and I walked back over to my bunk and went to bed. Spot climbed in beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist and we fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The next mourning I woke up and spot wasn't there. I sat up in the bunk and saw a piece of paper on my nightstand. I picked it up and read it.  
  
Collie sorry I had ta leave so soon but I'll see you this afternoon. Love ya!   
  
I sat the note back down on the nightstand and quickly got dressed.  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
That afternoon Spot came over from Brooklyn. He walked in to see all the newsies crowed around Race and some other newsie playing poker. I was sitting on the couch reading my magazine as usual. He walked over to me and sat down and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"How ya doin?" he asked as I turned my attention back to my magazine.  
  
"Just peachy." I replied without looking up. He smiled.  
  
"I was just wonderin if ya wanted ta come and stay with me at da Brooklyn LH for a while." he asked. I looked back up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sure, I just need ta get my stuff." I quickly got up off the couch and ran up the steps to the third floor and grabbed my bag. I ran back downstairs. "I'm ready. Lesson guys I'm goin ta Brooklyn for a while kay." They all said ther goodbyes and me and Spot headed to Brooklyn.  
  
"Do ya want me ta carry your bag for ya?" he asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well thank you, Mr. Conlon." I said with a laugh.  
  
When we got to the BLH all the newsies were crowded in the living area playing poker also. We climbed the stairs with out being noticed. I saw the bunkroom to my left an on the right was a closed door. I was guessing that it was Spot's room. I was right. He opened the door and sat my bag down on the bunk. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bunk and flopped down on it.  
  
"Ya tired?" he asked.  
  
"Is it dat obvious?" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but just a little." he joined me in my laughter. He walked over to the closet and picked up a guilt, a sheet, and a pillow.  
  
"What are ya doin?" I asked confused.  
  
"I gotta make my bed don't I?" he said as he laid the sheet down on the floor. I walked over to him.  
  
"Spot I don't want you sleepin on the floor. It's to uncomfortable." I picked the sheet up off the floor and floded it up. I grabbed the pillow and guilt from him and put them back in the closet.  
  
"Well, then where am I ganna sleep?" he put his hands on his hips and gave me a sarcastic look.  
"With me. Now come on lets get some sleep." I climbed in the bunk and pulled the covers up to my chin. Spot took his shirt off and climbed in beside me.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next mourning I woke up alone once again. I sat up and sighed. I walked into the washroom and got dressed. I put on some short jean shorts and a red tank top. I went down the stairs and out the door. As I got closer to Cozzolii's I saw this beautiful white dress in a window. It was rather plain but still beautiful. I was sparkly all over and was tight at the top and swayed at the bottom and was spaghetti straps. I walked in the store and up the the women behind the desk.   
  
"Hello! How much is that white dress in the window?" I asked.  
  
"It is 10.00 dollars." she answered back.   
  
"I'll take it and also do you have a box." I asked.  
  
"Yes we do but it will cost another 50 cents." she said as she went over to the window and took the dress off the manicon. I paid the lady and she handed me my package.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Thank you." I gave her a smile as I walked back out into the sunny street I headed back to the LH instead to put the dress away. I put the dress in the closet in Spot's room. I walked over to my stereo and put the NOW 9 CD in. I pressed play and the music blared from the speakers. I sang along to the "Get the party started" remix by Pink and Redman. Then all of a sudden Ity came running in the door.  
  
"Hey Ity. Whats up?" I asked surprised by his behavior.  
  
"Oh thank god your heah. Spot he's gotton in a fight with Rook. Ya gotta come." he said out of breath. I quickly turned off my stereo and ran after him out the LH and into the street. We turned a corner and there was a big crowd. I squeezed through then and into the middle. I saw Spot and Rook fighting on the ground. I quickly pulled Rook off Spot.   
  
"Stop this. STOP THIS NOW!" I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone grew silent, shocked at how load my voice could get. "What the hell is goin on and it betta be good Spot Conlon?" I said sarcastically to Spot and pointed at him as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. He just stared at him. "Hellooo, I'm waiting." I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"He's an asshole dats what." Spot spat out at Rook.  
  
"And what is dat suppose ta mean." I glanced at Rook then back at Spot.  
  
"He was talkin about how he wanted ta do ya everynight and how sexy ya were and how much he'd kill ta have ya." Spot explained still keeping his eyes on Rook. I turned to Rook.  
  
"Is dat true Rooky-boy?" I asked him as I slowly walked up to him and got in his face.  
  
"Yeah." he whispered in my ear. I giggled a bit and then my knee hit him hard in the crotch as my fist meet his nose. He fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Ya eva talk about me like dat again. I'll kill ya myself." I spat at him as I started my way back to the LH. Spot and the other newsies followed. When I got there I went up to Spot's room and climbed in bed for a nap. Then I felt Spot's hand come around my waist and I turned over on my back.  
  
"I'm sorry about taday." he said with a puppy dog face. I gave him a weak smile as I kissed him.  
  
"It's ok." he pulled me back into another kiss. "I love you Spot Conlon!" I said in between kisses. He started to kiss my neck. "I love you to Collie" and they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
